


Do Not Stand at My Grave

by dancibayo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Kakashi had lost his soulmate before he even knew they were meant for each other, and now he has broken the promise he made to Obito before he died.Birthday fic for Ananua!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	Do Not Stand at My Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Winds That Blow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750570) by [enby0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel). 



> Ohkay this fic is super angsty. Also I changed their canon ages, age differences and how long after Obito 'died' that Rin was forced to become a jinchuriki. 
> 
> This is the best fic I've ever written I think. 
> 
> Happy birthday Anannua!

Today was the third worst day in Kakashi's short life. The first had been finding his father's cold body surrounded by a puddle of blood that was already cool and sticky. The second was the day his soulmate had sacrificed his life for Kakashi's, dying without ever learning of their connection. That leaves us with today. The third worst day. 

He started at his hand, still covered in blood and trembling. It was quickly blurred by the tears he couldn't hold back, that he usually saved for while he knelt in front of the Memorial Stone. He had broken the last promise he gave his soulmate. He not only failed to protect Rin, but killed her with his own hand. His hand literally took out her heart. 

Kakashi fell to his knees. What was the point of living anymore? All he ever did was bring harm to everyone around him. He couldn’t even fulfill Obito's dying wish. He truly was worse than scum; friend killer Kakashi.

With practiced ease Kakashi removed a kunai from his pouch. He couldn’t hear anything around him, feeling completely numb as everything turned to white noise.

(Roots sprang up from the ground, taking out the Kiri shinobi by spearing them mercilessly through the head, chest, and stomach. A scarred teen with wild black hair limped into the clearing, eyes focused on the body of his childhood friend, taking in the hole in her chest. He felt a film of red rage slide over his eye that had become sharper than ever, and turned to look at the person responsible and-)

Kakashi quickly twirled the kunai in his hand, intending on giving himself a slow painful death via stomach wound.

(Obito's eyes widen in alarm. He reaches-)

Right before the kunai can pierce his stomach, an inhumanly white hand grasps his, preventing the weapon from going in further than a few centimeters. 

(So close, he was almost too late. The red film vanishes quickly, though Obito winces and grunts as he feels like his heart has also been speared by his newly acquired mokuton. He bites through his bottom lip as he both holds in the scream of pain as well as Kakashi's wrist, preventing him from-)

"Am I already dead?" Kakashi wonders aloud as he stares into the eye of his soulmate. "That's why I'm finally with you, right?" 

(Obito's heart aches, and not just physically. He feels a phantom twinge in the middle of his chest caused by the anguish. He notices black words on Kakashi's inner arm. He wonders what it says, since everyone gets their soulmark at 15, regardless of the age of their soulmate. Obito himself had only received his words a few months before being stuck recuperating underground with his creepy ancestor, and it has been a few years since then. He had no way of looking up his quote, but he felt "I am not there; I do not sleep." was morbidly fitting.)

Kakashi continued to stare blankly at the Obito hallucination, even as the older boy pulled his arm up and twisted it while he was still clutching the kunai so he could read the words on Kakashi's pale trembling arm.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep," the scarred boy read slowly, tasting the words, and Kakashi automatically continued the quote in an eerie monotone. After two years of repeating it to himself constantly it was natural even in his numbed state.

"I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sun on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there; I did not die." 

(Obito stares, his mouth opened as a wounded sounding 'oh' escapes his chapped lips. The physical pain in his chest is completely gone now, he doesn't know why it was hurting, but all he can think about right now is Kakashi is his _soulmate_ , Kakashi is _his_ **soulmate** , and he was about to **_kill_** himself-)

"Ba-bakashi." Obito stammered, his grip on Kakashi's wrist tightening until the kunai fell to the ground. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy, and it's as if the tremors from Kakashi's body are contagious. The Uchiha's eye spills over with tears as he starts outright sobbing as he clutches Kakashi to his chest. Kakashi doesn't react for a moment, but eventually slowly raises his arms and snakes them around Obito's shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh as if the Hatake was afraid that he would float away. Obito's sobs quiet die down after a while, and he can now hear Kakashi whimpering a steady mantra of "I'm sorry's" over and over again as his body tries it's best to shake apart. The phantom twinge in Obito's chest comes back even stronger, and all Obito can do is run his hand through Kakashi's hair while murmuring soothing nonsense to the younger boy while gently rocking him.

"Don't leave me. Please, Obito. Don't leave me alone." Kakashi pleads, his voice cracking with emotion as he stares up at Obito, one grey eye, one Sharingan that Obito distantly notices has evolved from the three tomoe stage into what ever the fuck it is, but he doesn’t care about that. 

"I'm here, Kakashi. I'm not gonna leave you ever again." He promises the younger boy who is still clinging painfully tight to Obito. He presses their foreheads together, both trying their best not to blink afraid to take their eyes off each other. 

Who knows how long later; minutes, hours, or days, that a bright yellow flash appears right next to them, from the kunai that Obito forced from his hand.

"Kakashi! The tag on the hiraishin kunai I gave you… OBITO?! WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> Art by Anannua
> 
> https://anannua.tumblr.com/post/619869990867419136/more-i-made-it
> 
> My favorite KakaObi fic that I definitely jacked the soulmate quote from, but used different lines. Pls forgive me 😔.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750570


End file.
